We're back!
by Sweetcheeks
Summary: Black Lady is back and she has ressurected the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. A new member has been added to the outer senshi group; Sailor Black. Now the fight is on, whats going to happend now? Updated!
1. Ressurection

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't ask for my autograph. I'm just playin with cha.  
  
This fanfic, is based on the dur, Sailor Moon, but maybe some of you did this or have read fanfics like this, but I'm not trying to copy anyone, I swear!  
  
Most of the information I got, like what the Sailor's powers are and what there transformations are and stuff, I got from here: Well most of them Sailor Black since she is me but I don't use 'I' in the fanfic, she is mad up so her powers and stuff are made up too. Cool ay?  
  
  
  
So if the information is wrong you can't blame me for it.  
  
To the people that don't know :  
  
Haruka is Sailor Uranus  
  
Michiru is Sailor Neptune  
  
Setsuna is Sailor Pluto  
  
Catelyn is a made up Character and she is Sailor Black.  
  
This is just a quick telling about how this story is going to be, and why the things that happen, happen.  
  
Anyways to the point, after Sailor Moon ~aka~ Neo Queen Serenity and Small Lady defeated Black Moon, Wise Man Dies. Then a person Black Moon person comes back. Everyone thinks that Black Lady which is supposed to be dead because she is Small Lady, comes back to life. But she back!!! It seems as though, even though, she doesn't really exist, because Wise Man died, he resurrected himself into Black Lady. Scary eh? Well, Black Lady is back and in charge. Now she goes looking for more evil people to resurrect because Sailor Moon and all the other Senshi defeated them all or they just died. The first thing she does, is resurrect, the Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet. They become a new team, Black Forever. Oh and there is a new Sailor Senshi. Sailor Black. Her name is Catelyn and she is apart of the Outer Senshi group. She stays with Uranus and Saturn like she is there new little sister. Now getting on to the fanfic, everyone once in a while I might tell you what's going on. When you see this ' * ' it means that I am going to tell you a lil bit about what happening. Well enjoy and no flames please!!!  
  
The FanFic:  
  
"Black Lady, when are we going to plan our first move to kill the Sailor Senshi? I hear they got a new Recruit. Sailor Black. Pretty powerful." Hawk Eye says to Black Lady as she stares out a mirror that looks out to Tokyo. "Patience, I'll get that Sailor Moon, the Inner Universe and Outer Universe senshi. Just wait. And that Sailor Black, what's up with her? Well I know that she hangs out with The outer Senshi a lot and that her power is very strong. Much stronger than I would have expected an amateur to be and." "Why do you call her an amateur?" Black Lady asked interrupting his sentence. He replied back, "Well because she has just found the power within her. But as I was saying, there is something that makes me worry, have you ever heard of Sailor Saturn, the destruction warrior, well Sailor Black, is a resurrection of her even though Sailor Moon still exists." As Hawk Eye finishes Black Lady looks at him with a questioning face, "And how do you know all of this Hawk Eye?" "My lady, because the don't call me Hawk Eye for no reason, I spy on people." Saying as he walks out of the room.  
  
Then PallaPalla walks into the room, "Black Lady, I think I should be the first to attack them. I have something already in mind."  
  
Usagi ~aka~ Serena's house: "Happy Birthday!!!" Everyone says to Usagi since it's her B-day. Everyone walks over to her with a gift except for Setsuna. Rei gives her a new deck of Tarot Cards, Ami gives her 3 study guides for the coming up exam, Lita bakes her a cake, Mina gives her a new Tennis bracelet, Catelyn gives her a Jean Jacket, and Haruka and Michiru hands her a bracelet. "Thanks everyone for the gifts!" Usagi says giving everyone in her site hugs. "Meatball head, a year older means no more being a crybaby." Haruka says sarcastically. "Usagi, I apologize for not getting you a gift, it's just that I was doing my job and I didn't have enough time to get you something. Small Lady and I do wish you the best though." Setsuna trying to explain to Usagi. "It's okay, just you being here is fine with me."  
  
Setsuna pulls Haruka, Michiru, and Catelyn to the aside. "Do you feel the dark energy?" Setsuna asks them in whispers. "The waves are calling out for me." Michru says "The wind sounds like crys." Haruka says "The air is really heavy. It's like black fog." Catelyn ends the conversation and they all walk back with the gang.  
  
After the party was over, Haruka and the others drove home. When Setsuna walked inside the house, she had a big surprise. What was the big surprise?  
  
So how am I doing? Please Review!!! I love reviews!!! 


	2. Suprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!!  
  
* Here's a snippet from the last chapter:  
  
Setsuna pulls Haruka, Michiru, and Catelyn to the aside. "Do you feel the dark energy?" Setsuna asks them in whispers. "The waves are calling out for me." Michiru says "The wind sounds like crys." Haruka says "The air is really heavy. It's like black fog." Catelyn ends the conversation and they all walk back with the gang.  
  
After the party was over, Haruka and the others drove home. When Setsuna walked inside the house, she had a big surprise. What was the big surprise?  
  
Chapter 2: New Enemies?  
  
"Hello Sailor Senshi. I am PallaPalla, one of the Amazoness Quartet. Sailor Moon and her friends defeated me once, but now that I am resurrected, I am stronger. Prepare to die." PallaPalla introduces herself while tossing a box that hits Setsuna and traps her. "If you want you precious friend back, battle me for it."  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Dark Planet Power!" Haruka, Michiru, and Catelyn transform.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Black. I've been waiting for you." PallaPalla says while taking out a voodoo dolly that looks just like Sailor Black. "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus attacks the voodoo dolly, knocking it write out of PallaPalla's hand. Sailor Neptune grabs the dolly and attacks PallaPalla, "Deep Submerge!"  
  
PallaPalla disappears after getting attacked. Setsuna doesn't return from the box that PallaPalla trapped her in. Haruka goes to see if she can open it but when she touches the box, dark lightning shocks her sending her flying. The three of them go looking for the Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon. When they arrive at Usagi's house they sense a really strong dark energy. They go inside and they see that all of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are stuck to the wall. They were tied up and black gooey stuff put them in place.  
  
A hand from behind grabs Catelyn but Catelyn knee kicks that person right in the stomach. "Ah, I underestimated you power Sailor Black. I bet you don't know me but Sailor Moon must have talked about me before. I am Black Lady. Evil side of Small Lady, Dark energy of Wise Man." Black Lady says while getting up from the floor. "How do you know who I am?" Catelyn asks her, holding her whip (Heart Crystal Thingy) "World Shaking" "Deep Submerge" Uranus and Neptune attacking the black stuff and releasing the senshi.  
  
"Black Lighting!" Black Lady calls shooting black lighting at Sailor Black only to be stopped by one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses. "Blackness Globe!" Sailor Black shoots a big black ball (somewhat alike to what Sailor Neptune does but not exactly the same) at Black Lady and she disappears just like PallaPalla. Setsuna appears. But she falls quickly to the ground. Hurt by being in the shadow box of PallaPalla.  
  
They all turn back into regular people. "You know, this means big trouble. Black Lady and Amazoness Quartet are back. This time, I think its more serious than I had thought. The Moon Crystal will be no good unless you have the Holy Grail but that was destroyed by Mistress 9. A long time ago, something that was like this happened. Moon Crystal and the Holy Grail were put together and made a new Crystal. The Crystal that was made was called something like the Holy Crystal. Artemis explained to everyone while they gathered around. Catelyn wanted to say something but she was afraid to say it. She let Artemis finish and then when she thought it was the right time, she would say it. As Artemis continued, "The Holy Crystal also exists without having to put the two together. Sailor Saturn was the owner but because she cannot be awaken again, we have no way to beat them once again. Resurrected evil, come back 3x as powerful as when they were when they weren't resurrected."  
  
Everyone sighed. Haruka banged on the table, "There must be a way to stop this. Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Artemis shook his head. Setsuna smiled. Usagi looked at her. "What are you so happy about?" Setsuna totally ignored Usgai, "Catelyn, I can tell you know something. You can't hide it from me. I know when you have something on your mind." Haruka faced Catelyn and grabbed her by the collar, "What do you know?" Catelyn removed her Haruka's arms from her neck. "I don't know anything. I don't know about the Holy Crystal and what powers it beholds. I just became a senshi. I don't know anything." She got up and so did Haruka. Haruka pulled her outside the house. "Tell me what you know. You know something. I can feel it. Tell me or you'll be in bigger trouble than you can imagine. Catelyn mouth still remained shut. Haruka grabbed Catelyn ponytail and punched her in the stomach. Then she walked back inside. Catelyn held her stomach as she knelt on the ground. It started to rain.  
  
"What happened to Catelyn?" Luna asked when Haruka walked in. "She's outside. But don't bother to pay any attention to her, she is of no use to us. Then a bright light came from outside. It was almost blinding.  
  
What caused the beautiful blinding light?  
  
No flames please. Just review if you think my story is good. :) 


	3. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I did own a lot of the videos before my cousin recorded commercials over it but that's not the point.  
  
* Snippet time:  
  
Haruka pulled her outside the house. "Tell me what you know. You know something. I can feel it. Tell me or you'll be in bigger trouble than you can imagine. Catelyn mouth still remained shut. Haruka grabbed Catelyn ponytail and punched her in the stomach. Then she walked back inside. Catelyn held her stomach as she knelt on the ground. It started to rain.  
  
"What happened to Catelyn?" Luna asked when Haruka walked in. "She's outside. But don't bother to pay any attention to her, she is of no use to us. Then a bright light came from outside. It was almost blinding.  
  
Chapter 3: Tears  
  
Then they heard a scream. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on except for Haruka. Everyone knew that Haruka loved Catelyn like a little sister and she would never treat her like this. Something was fishy.  
  
They saw Catelyn lying in the rain. Setsuna lifted her up and ran back inside with her. Haruka jumped up to see what had happened. "What happened to her?" He asked Michiru with a uninterested face. "Haruka, what's wrong with you? Don't you see that she is ill?" Michiru looked at Haruka.  
  
Then Haruka fainted and a cloud of black smoke left her body. "We will meet again." The smoke said it a high pitched voice.  
  
Michiru tended for Haruka while everyone else was tending for Catelyn. When the both of them woke up it was already late in the night and everyone was sleeping, or that was what they thought. Catelyn just walked pass Haruka. That gave Haruka a frightening shock. Catelyn walked over and picked up her bag and left the house. "What happened Haruka? What's going on between you two?" Haruka, totally ignoring the voice leapt outside to meet with Catelyn.  
  
Catelyn cried as she walked through the dark. Making a fist so hard, her nails dug into her skin. Then she heard a voice, "Catelyn, I'm sorry." She turned around with her face covered in tears. Haruka ran down the street to meet with her. She saw her face was so teary. "What's wrong?" She asked, holding Catelyn's shoulders. "Haruka, you don't understand. You wouldn't understand. I. I. I just can't take this anymore. I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore. I." Catelyn pulled away from Haruka's tight grip but Haruka just pulled her forward, holding her. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked Catelyn in her most gentle voice. "Haruka, I don't, I can't tell you." She pulled away again, leaving her transforming wand in Haruka's pocket and ran off.  
  
Catelyn ran all the way back to the house. Not closing the door behind her. Then she entered her room. She took a tissue to blow her nose and to wipe her tears. A few minutes later, Haruka and Setsuna came home. Catelyn knew that if she told them her secret, she would die. She knew they wouldn't understand. She knew at the end she was supposed to die. Evil came back to even out the balance. One good person was resurrected, 10 bad people get resurrected. Its only fair. Those were the rules.  
  
After a couple of minutes Setsuna knocked on her door then opening it. "Catelyn, what's wrong?" "Setsuna, I have to die. I don't want to, but I need to, it's my job." Catelyn said facing the window. Setsuna had a worried look on her face, "Catelyn, your job is to be a Sailor Senshi, not to die. You left for wand with." Catelyn cut her off. "I have the Holy Crystal. Just like your heart crystals become those special things? Well mine is the Holy Crystal. I am Sailor Saturn's resurrected form that can be on earth. Sailor Saturn herself cannot be awaken, so I took her place. But if you take the crystal, I die."  
  
Haruka was listening to their conversation. She didn't believe what she heard. She didn't understand. She loved Catelyn as a sister, like she was apart of her family and now she has to sacrifice herself to save the world? It was just like battling Mistress 9 and needing to have a sacrifice someone again. Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn. no matter what form she is in, she is not good news. Haruka charges into the room. "Your not dying Catelyn. This is the same situation as when we had to find the three heart crystals and to defeat Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. It's the same thing. No one had to be a sacrifice. We will find a way." "Catelyn is only the age of 15, she just became a senshi, she doesn't know what we went through Haruka." Michiru walks in on them. "Don't worry. Sailor Moon will find a way to save you. For now, lets just battle our way up. Maybe we could find another Holy Grail. Legend says two were made just in case the first one breaks." The three of them didn't know to believe Michiru or not.  
  
Catelyn went through the night, she felt a lot better after what Michiru said. She didn't know if it was true but she did feel like a lot of weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Well, No Flames please. I know Michiru and Haruka would never say these things but, lets just say with a 'little sister' they learned to be a bit nicer than before. ^.^ 


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
*Snippet time!!!:  
  
Michiru walks in on them. "Don't worry. Sailor Moon will find a way to save you. For now, lets just battle our way up. Maybe we could find another Holy Grail. Legend says two were made just in case the first one breaks." The three of them didn't know to believe Michiru or not.  
  
Chapter 4: The battle.  
  
*The Amazon Trio and the Amazoness Quartet no longer use mirrors and there aren't Lemurs and mirror pardories and stuff like that. Amazon Trio uses attacks of there own and so does the Quartets. Oh and the 2nd Holy Grail, remember when Chibi USA made a sculpture of the Holy Grail, well when she brought it back to the future, Queen Serenity grant Small Lady the wish to make it into the real Holy Grail. So all they have to do is ask Chibi USA/Small Lady for it. One problem, how do they reach her with Black Forever in the Way.  
  
The next day, they visited Usagi again. Everyone was there. They were having a meeting about what was going on. Artemis confirmed that there was a second Holy Grail so they didn't have to sacrifice Catelyn but they didn't know how to get to it. They didn't even know where to begin to look. "Artemis, the first time this happened, what happened exactly?" Catelyn asked him. "Well, you see, Sailor Saturn wasn't the 'destroyer' yet and she had the Holy Crystal. There were two Holy Grails and 2 Moon Crystals. Sailor Moon took the First Holy Grail and her Moon Crystal and made the Holy Crystal and beat the evil. The other Moon Crystal was with Queen Serenity and the Holy Grail was with. uh, I can't seem to remember, give me a couple of hours." "Artemis!!!" They all screamed at him.  
  
"Why don't we all go relax a little and give Artemis a little time?" Mina suggest and they all agree. They go to the beach and swimming. Everyone has such nice bathing suits on:  
  
Lita- a green one piece, strapless  
  
Ami- a blue two piece, one strap, miniskirt  
  
Rei- a red one piece straps  
  
Mina- Yellow One piece, no strap, no upper back material  
  
Usagi- Pink two piece, straps, bunnies on each piece  
  
Michiru- a purple one piece, straps  
  
Haruka- a gold two piece, no straps  
  
Catelyn- a black two piece, straps, miniskirt  
  
Everyone goes swimming except for Catelyn and Rei. Catelyn is getting a tan and Rei is building a sand castle. Then a pink cloud floats above Catelyn's head, a letter drops out. It reads:  
  
To Catelyn  
  
From Chibi USA/ Small Lady.  
  
"Rei, who's Chibi USA or Small Lady?" Catelyn asks and Rei replies, "Oh, that's Usagi's future daughter but she is from the future and she is Queen Serenity's daughter. Why?" Rei tells Catelyn and then she opens the letter also answering Rei at once, "Oh because she sent me a letter. It says: Dear Catelyn, I know that you are in need of some help. I know that you need to find The Holy Grail. I know where it is. Then it blurs away. She knows where the second Holy Grail is. Everybody, Come Back Now!!!"  
  
They all come back to shore and Rei informs them about the letter. "Chibi USA knows where the Grail is. We have to get to her. But how?" Haruka asks. "Pluto is the time guardian so she can bring us to meet Small Lady." Usagi tells the group. Haruka and Michiru volunteers to contact her and they say to meet tomorrow.  
  
Everyone meets the next day. Everyone makes sure that they have there transforming wands and they transform. Pluto gave Catelyn a key and when she uses it, instead of a pink cloud abducting them, Hawk Eye appears. "I see you guys want to go to the future. To hide from us, I presume?"  
  
He shoots a red laser like beam straight for the key but Catelyn puts it away and dodges the beam quickly. "Blackness Globe!" she shoots it at Hawk Eye knocking him off balance. Jupiter sends a friendly welcome to him, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Oh did he get a shock. He came well prepared though. He had a little weapon of his own. A shadow rod. "Shadow movements!" He sends a little smokey fog everywhere making everyone else unable to see. "Shadow shockers!" Now he sends black sparks shocking everyone. When the smoke clears up and the sparks have gone out, everyone falls to the ground. Hawk Eye just floats watching them suffer. Then Black Lady appears but she.  
  
What does she do? Well continue to read and you will see!!! 


	5. New Powers

Hi, everyone! I am glad people are reviewing my fanfic!!! Thanks to all of you that do. This is doing much better than my first fanfic which really did suck.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't have a lot of money so please don't sue me, I am just borrowing the characters!!!  
  
Snippet time from the previous chapter:  
  
Pluto gave Catelyn a key and when she uses it, instead of a pink cloud abducting them, Hawk Eye appears. "I see you guys want to go to the future. To hide from us, I presume?"  
  
He shoots a red laser like beam straight for the key but Catelyn puts it away and dodges the beam quickly. "Blackness Globe!" she shoots it at Hawk Eye knocking him off balance. Jupiter sends a friendly welcome to him, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Oh did he get a shock. He came well prepared though. He had a little weapon of his own. A shadow rod. "Shadow movements!" He sends a little smokey fog everywhere making everyone else unable to see. "Shadow shockers!" Now he sends black sparks shocking everyone. When the smoke clears up and the sparks have gone out, everyone falls to the ground. Hawk Eye just floats watching them suffer. Then Black Lady appears but she.  
  
Now on to the fanfic  
  
Chapter 5: New Powers  
  
Black Lady comes and she see all the seishi suffering. She laughs with content, "Well done Hawk Eye. I'm glad to see my rod is doing you so much good. Now it's my turn to have some fun. Darkness Arrows!" The senshi tries to shield themselves from her attack but failed. Sailor Black feeling so unworthy of being apart of the outer senshi that she can't even protect herself. Then the bright light appears again, bubbles form around the senshi protecting them. The light is so bright that everyone has to shield their eyes. Suddenly something appears in front of Sailor Black. It is in the form of a crystal key. She realizes that the key Pluto gave her transforms. She hears a voice, "Catelyn, take this key and transform to a higher level. Just like all the other senshi, now you have a crystal transformation. Take care Princess of Darkness." The attacks of Hawk Eye and Black Lady go away and the senshi all transform into their crystal forms. Sailor Black stands there not knowing what to do. She snaps out of it, "Black Crystal, Make up!!!" Her powers increase and the enemies not knowing what happened since the light was blinding them, Sailor Black attacks with her new power using her heart crystal's ultimate power, "Dark energy Whip-lash!" With one slash of her whip, Hawk Eye's rod naps in half.  
  
Black Lady is furious now, she uses her ultimate power, "Dark Glare!" Her attack was so powerful, it sent all the senshi flying a couple of steps away, (okay, maybe not that powerful but hey, she is weak from using Darkness Arrows!)  
  
Black Lady also falling to the ground. Then she smirks and she and Hawk Eye disappears.  
  
~Back at the Black Forever Palace:  
  
"Hawk Eye, that was totally uncalled for. I thought you said that Sailor Black was only an amateur." Black Lady says looking at Hawk Eye, he responds back to her, "I am sorry my lady. Why don't PallaPalla go next time. I know her powers are much stronger than mine. Or send Tiger Eye, one fierce animal. I am sorry to not make you content, I will try harder next time."  
  
~Back at the Hikawa shrine:  
  
"Congrats Catelyn! You finally got your crystal transformation!!!" Michi said giving her a light hug. "Thanks you guys. You know, I am Sailor Saturn's reformed version right? Well today, in the blinding light, she talked to me and she told me how to use my crystal. But she called me Princess of Darkness. I wonder, am I a dark senshi or.?  
  
Or what? Find out in the next chapter of We're Back!!!  
  
No flames please!!! 


	6. Princess of Darkness and the Destroyer S...

HI! I know not all of you guys that are reading my fanfic are on the edge of your seat to read more about it but I am trying my very hardest to keep you all in suspense and satisfied. If you guys have any special requests that you want to happen, complaints, things to help fix up, compliments, they are all welcome. To everyone that is enjoying my fanfic, I am glad and thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Darn Skippy. (Okay, was that freaky or was it just me?)  
  
Warning: I am a total nuthead! I totally forgot to tell you how old these people were and I was going to let you read on, well here are the ages:  
  
Ami/Mercury- 17  
  
Rei/Mars- 17 ¾  
  
Lita/Jupiter- 17 ½  
  
Mina/Venus- 17  
  
Usagi/Moon- 17, just turned in chap one remember?  
  
Haruka/Uranus- 18  
  
Michiru/Neptune- 18  
  
Catelyn/Black- 16  
  
Snippety snippet time:  
  
"Congrats Catelyn! You finally got your crystal transformation!!!" Michi said giving her a light hug. "Thanks you guys. You know, I am Sailor Saturn's reformed version right? Well today, in the blinding light, she talked to me and she told me how to use my crystal. But she called me Princess of Darkness. I wonder, am I a dark senshi or.?  
  
Chapter 6: Princess of Darkness, Destroyer senshi  
  
After everyone left the Hikawa shrine to all head home, Catelyn couldn't get what they were talking about in the shrine out of her head. All she could think about was what she said, 'Am I a dark senshi or and I just a regular senshi? I always questioned myself on that, all my attacks are based on darkness and dark planet power. I don't think I am supposed to even be a senshi. Saturn is the destroyer senshi, it's very likely that I am evil. Maybe I should leave for a while.'  
  
As she sat in the back of the car by herself, clouding herself in thoughts, Michi suddenly told Haruka to stop the car. She had went into the supermarket. When she came out, Haruka smiled. "Catelyn, look what Michi got you." Catelyn looked up. Michi handed her a big bag. She looked inside and smiled.  
  
The rest of the ride home, Michi sat with Catelyn. "I know how you feel right now. Don't worry, we all have faith in you. You aren't evil, if you were, we wouldn't be a family." 


	7. Dreams

Okay, I know, my last chapter was really short. I didn't check to see how much I wrote and I just put it up. Sorries, well I'll make it up with this chapter. It'll be a good one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the outer and inner senshi or the villains or the well you know.  
  
Chapter 7: Dreams  
  
In the last chapter it just talked about how Catelyn felt bad about herself and Michiru was helping her not feel bad. What a good friend.  
  
Catelyn looked up at Michiru and cried a little bit. "Michi, thank you. Your always here to help me out when I feel bad. I love you! Your just like a big sister to me." Michiru hugged Catelyn. Haruka smirked, "Hey, your making someone feel lonely in the front here." They all just smiled and laughed the rest of the way home.  
  
Catelyn always thought that ever since she became a senshi, she always had bad luck. But through all that blackness filling her up, she always had 9 beams of light to guide her. That night she had a dream about her past and future.  
  
That next morning, everyone decided to go on a 'vacation'. All nine of them not including Setsuna (sorry) went shopping. Mamoru and Haruka had to bring their cars. The first place most of the girls went was into clothes stores. Catelyn and Ami had walked to the book store, Mina and Usagi had went to Guess Jeans, Haruka, Michiru, and Rei went to Nine West, and Lita and Rei went to the food court. Mamoru stuck to himself, just walking around.  
  
They all shopped and shopped till none of them had no money left. If you added everyone's amount of bag up, there would be about 99 bags. Everyone decided to bring their stuff home and then have a spend the rest of the week Setsuna's vacation house by the shore.  
  
In the car Michiru and Catelyn had been sharing what they both had bought. They had worn the pair of matching Black High Heeled Boots they had bought. Haruka just laughed at them, she didn't have much interest in shopping but she bought a couple of DVDs. When the three had gone home, they pack a couple of shirts, bathing suits, books, shorts, PJs, and the stuff they needed. They had met at Mina's house and Setsuna picked them all up in her SUV. Setsuna had heard the whole story about why they couldn't get to the future.  
  
When they had settled down, everyone gathered in the living room and they had decided to talk about what to do. Artemis and Luna snuck along in Mamoru's bag. O.o  
  
Artemis and Luna surprised everyone when they appeared. The first thing Artemis did was ask Catelyn, "Has anything strange happened to you? Like a flashbacks, or visions or message in dreams?" Catelyn looked at him strangely but nodded yes. "Why Arty?" Usagi answered for him, "Because I had a strange dream. And I told him about it. It was about Queen Serenity and Some girl that looked exactly like you Catelyn." Catelyn's eyes widened, "I did too, was it that Serenity and the woman that looked like me they were in chibi form and they were on swings? Then this Dark Shadow took 'me' away. I don't remember what 'my' name was. It was something like Fawna." Usagi nodded then she added, "Well, that's what happened in mine to but I remembered something very important that would probably help your fears out a little bit, You were Princess Fawna and I was Queen Serenity. We were friends because our mothers were friends and then, and then. I don't remember."  
  
~SHAAAABAAAAANG!!!!!~  
  
Setsuna runs out with all the other senshi running after her. When they all went out, everyone had a great giant smile on there face, except for Haruka, Michiru and Catelyn.  
  
It was Chibi USA! "Hi everyone! Mommy said I could come back down to visit everyone! I missed you guys so much! Uh, do you guys know a girl named Catelyn? Mommy gave me a message to give her." Usagi hugged Chibi and pointed to Catelyn's direction. She ran towards Catelyn and hugged her legs. Catelyn looked down at her startled. "Hi, I'm Small Lady, do you remember me?" Catelyn blinked and looked at the others for help, she got no reply. She took Chibi's arms off of her legs, "I'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell." Chibi frowned, "It figures, moomy said you might not remember. Remember that dream you and Usagi had? Well that was from mommy. You are Princess Fawna, Queen Serenity's longest best friend. Then I was born and you were taken by the Klan of people that called themselves 'Maddy Death', they made you their princess. You are just like Usagi, you never knew until now, you have a baby and a husband too. There's more, let me tell you inside. It's a long story."  
  
So, how was this for a makeup. I know that the story isn't patching itself up and it might not seem like the information in this story is important with finding the Grail and making the Holy Crystal and defeating Black Forever, but it will, just stay tuned and every thing will put itself together! Just you wait. This will be worth your time! 


	8. The truth behind it all

::Smirks:: Ha Ha! I know something you don't know!!! Well that is of course since this is my fanfic but, I might just skip chapter 8 and go one with chapter 9, keeping you in suspence about what Chibi USA is going to tell the senshi. But I won't do that to my readers, especially the ones that write reviews!  
  
Oh, and as you read, you might find something that just happens to be a coincidence. But it makes it easier for me to write and keeps you more in suspence. I think this fanfic is going to be longer than I thought. Oh no!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Sailor Moon, another more talented and experienced person did.  
  
Snippet Snippet:  
  
You are Princess Fawna, Queen Serenity's longest best friend. Then I was born and you were taken by the Klan of people that called themselves 'Maddy Death', they made you their princess. You are just like Usagi, you never knew until now, you have a baby and a husband too. There's more, let me tell you inside. It's a long story."  
  
Chapter 8: The truth behind it all  
  
They all went inside, they welcomed Chibi USA and then they began to talk again. Instead of her talking again, she took out Luna P from her bag and pressed it's nose. Queen Serenity had appear as a hologram. She said, "Fawna or should I call you Catelyn?" Catelyn smiled, "Whichever is fine but I would prefer Catelyn because I am not in knowledge of Princess Fawna yet. Small Lady was going to tell me about her but I guess you'll be doing the honors? I have something to ask first before knowing about Princess Fawna, do you have the Holy Grail?"  
  
It was Queen Serenity's turn to smile, "Catelyn, I'm sorry to say but I don't have the Holy Grail, Small Lady does. But before we get into that, I want to tell you about you being the Princess of Darkness, it might help you with your battle also." Catelyn nodded with content. Queen Serenity began again, "You see, this is all happening in the future, in the 30th century, but anyways, it was the day that I was giving birth to Small Lady when you were snatched away. You were on your way to 'the hospital' when Dark Forces came and took you. They called the Maddy Deaths. They had taken rule over your Kingdom. They had killed everyone in your family except for your brother, who is my husband. Maddy Deaths had control over 2 groups of evil, Black Moon and Dead Moon Circus. The Maddy Deaths had sent Black Moon to my kingdom. The 'king' of the Maddy Deaths was a man named Ryo. He had taken you to be his maid but after a while, you two fell in love, got married, and had a child named Ryu. That means, you have the power to control over Black Forever, but there is a weakness to your rule, this is not yet the future, even if they learn that you are their Princess, they would used the fact that you don't have you future powers against you, so you still do need the Holy Crystal. As for me and Fawna, our mothers were best friends and we grew up together." Serenity frowned a little bit but kept a bright expression.  
  
Catelyn's mind only had one question on her mind now, knowing so much stuff made her nauseous but she had to ask it, "Queen Serenity, in the future, as Princess of Darkness, was I evil?" Serenity could help it but cry, "Fawna always stayed true to me and my kingdom, but because she was Dark Ruler, she had been evil to other kingdoms. But she never actually intended to kill anyone. Because Fawna was pure hearted in the first place, her heart never went cold, even though the man she loved had the coldest heart, her never was. In my eyes, Princess of Darkness, didn't bring Darkness to anyone except for the ones that threatened her."  
  
Queen Serenity had began to fade away. Catelyn called for her to stay for she had more questions now. But she didn't.  
  
"I don't understand, so me in the future wasn't evil. That makes me so happy!!! But I still want my powers back. So I could control Black Forever. But I'm glad. I don't have to worry about being a evil person anymore. Oh and Small Lady, can we borrow your Holy Grail? We need it to save the world."  
  
She frowned, "My Holy Grail, I made it for myself and I don't want it to break like the first one. I worked really hard on it and Mommy had used a lot of power to make it real. So I don't know." Catelyn patted her on the back, "It's okay Small Lady, it's yours, and we don't even really need it yet. Anyways I wanna kick some more Black Forever but before I want to wipe it out." The rest of the afternoon and night, everyone that didn't know about Small Lady/Chibi USA got to know her. 


	9. Has Haruka Gotten Nicer, Three Friends C...

Sorry to all the people that are actually reading my fanfic, I know I haven't updated in a long time and it's just that I felt that not a lot of people were reading but this is just to the people that like my fanfic and write reviews, Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Bummers, but a friend of mine sends me Sailor Moon songs so I guess I own those. mebbie yes, mebbie no.  
  
Snippet from the previous chappy: They asked Small Lady to borrow her Holy Grail~~ She frowned, "My Holy Grail, I made it for myself and I don't want it to break like the first one. I worked really hard on it and Mommy had used a lot of power to make it real. So I don't know."Catelyn patted her on the back, "It's okay Small Lady, it's yours, and we don't even really need it yet. Anyways I wanna kick some more Black Forever but before I want to wipe it out." The rest of the afternoon and night, everyone that didn't know about Small Lady/Chibi USA got to know her.  
  
Now on to Chappy Nine: Has Haruka gotten nicer? 3 'old' friends come back!  
  
School vacation was coming to an end. (You didn't think they were all out of school already did you?) Usagi for the first time in her life was actually studying and doing homework. The rest of the senshi had already finished it except for Usagi. "Ami, Lita, Michiru, Catelyn, Setsuna!!! Help me!!! I'm struggling here! There's only 3 day till school. I hate the teachers at Crossroads!" She was using her winey voice now. Ami was about to go help Usagi but Rei gave her an evil glare. And the rest of the people that Usagi called out for just backed away.  
  
It was really late now, about 3:50 in the morning and Small Lady was peacefully sleeping on Mamoru's lap. Setsuna picked her up and carried her into Her bedroom. Usagi was still on the first math problem. "Good Night everyone!" Setsuna whispered. It was really quiet in the house. Finally Haruka broke the silence, "Catelyn, lets go for a drive." She sounded really stern. "Sure, uh.why not."  
  
As they got in the car, Haruka started to drive really fast and of course she was talking to Catelyn, "Catelyn, you do understand now that you are fighting yourself right? Or should I say, your own army?" Catelyn couldn't smile, instead she cried. "Haru, I'm scared, what if what Queen Serenity said was just a lie to me? I still am the Princess of Darkness. I don't want to be evil, I just. I just." Haruka stopped the Car. They parked by a shore kind of place. Haruka got out of the car and also opening the door for Catelyn who's face was buried in her knees. Haruka lifted her up. Catelyn just hugged Haruka, crying onto her shoulder. Haruka laughed. The two of them sat on the sandy shore. "Didn't you hear a single word Queen Serenity said. Don't sweat it. I thought you were happy. Don't be such a crybaby, like that pigtailed blonde. If you become a cry baby like her, just don't die your hair blonde and don't wear pigtails. It'll ruin the outer senshi reputation." Catelyn grinned when Haruka smirked. "I don't wear pigtails and I love the black/brown coloring of my hair. I like to keep it long and in pony tail or loose but never pigtails." They laughed. Time flew past them as they just talked about stuff like this boy Catelyn had a crush on and how Haruka and Michiru love each other and how cool it is that Setsuna guards time.  
  
Just then a bright star flew over their heads. Catelyn made a wish, "I wish that if I ever do become Princess of Darkness, I won't be evil to anyone, except for maybe the people that hurts my friends and family!"  
  
Just as she finished making her wish, a message and picture in a bottle floated up against the sand of the shore. When the took the note and picture out, Haruka groaned "Not these three again." Catelyn gave him a blank stare? "Um. who are they?" Haruka looked annoyed so Catelyn backed away. "Don't worry Catelyn, Its just a couple of old friends that helped us out."  
  
Catelyn looked at her cellphone. "Haru, lets start to head back, its 5:30" Haruka ignored Catelyn totally and remained sitting on the sand. Catelyn decided to sit with Haruka. They stared straight ahead. The sun was beginning to rise. It was so beautiful. Now Catelyn knew why Haruka wanted to stay. Catelyn put her head on Haruka's shoulder, "You know, you and Michi are my best friends right? I love you both so much, as sisters." Catelyn looked up and Haruka winked at her, "Course you love us, we are your big sisters, in a way." They decided to drive home around 6. When they got in the house, Usagi only got up to her 3 math problem. Everyone must have went to bed.  
  
Catelyn noticed the bottle in Haruka's hand, "You know, you still haven't told me who those three guys are and you didn't even let me read the letter!" "Oh, they are the 3 starlights and the letter was written to Usagi by Seiya. They are coming for a visit. Then Small Lady came tumbling down the stairs. Haruka grabbed Small Lady just in time before she hit the table. "What happened to you?" Catelyn asked her. "I'm so scared! These people came to the house when you left and they captured everyone!!! I was hiding from them and I heard someone come in the house again and I tripped and fell down the stairs." Small Lady said crying into Haruka's arms. "It's okay now." Catelyn picked up a note from the table:  
  
~If you ever want to see your friends again, meet us at Crossroads High school.~  
  
Haruka called one of her friends to watch over S.L.  
  
Catelyn and Haruka rushed to Crossroads High school in Haruka Motorcycle.  
  
Like they said in the note, they could see the gang on the roof tied to the flag pole!  
  
Haruka and Catelyn transformed right a way! They had ran up the stairs, to see the Amazon Trio playing with the Sailor Senshi. Black Lady had used a special rope to tie them, 3 special attacks can get to them. Sailor Uranus and Black had a lot of trouble trying to defeat the bad guys. Tiger eye had gone head to head with Sailor Black. Almost getting blasted off the building by Tiger Eye, Sailor Black uses her special attack: Black Hole Shield. Wiping her self out, she finally destroyed Tiger Eye. Sailor Uranus beat Fish Eye without a sweat. Hawk Eye had been the strongest out of the three. He used his most powerful attack: Hawk Wing Slashes. He hadn't been aiming for Sailor Uranus who was almost hanging off of the building like everyone had thought but instead he headed to Sailor Black which was defenseless. All of a sudden they hear "Star Gentle Inferno!" Hawk Eye's attempt failed. It was Sailor Star Fighter, Healer and Maker. Hawk Eye had a really scared look on his face. Trying to escape, Black Lady had killed him for his failing job. Then she disappeared. The Starlights had untied the other Senshi.  
  
Usagi practically threw herself at Seiya when they were safe back at the Haruka's house. (No more beach house!) "Seiya! I missed you sooo much! How have ya'll been? Why have you come back this time?" "Oh, well can't old friends come to visit?" Catelyn looked confused when everyone was asking for autographs and stuff. She decided to go upstairs to wash up. Running up the stairs she bumps right into Yaten who was going downstairs. Catelyn rolled of the stairs hitting herself in the leg. But no one noticed except for Yaten. He said to her "You know you should really be watching where you are going. You could have hurt a superstar." He took her hand to pull her up but she pulled away. "I don't need help from a superstar." That's all Catelyn said and went upstairs. As she took her bubble bath she thought 'he was good looking, why was he such a grouch? But I'm better than that. I'll just go do some art later.'  
  
When she went to her room, she put back all her clean clothes and took the dirty ones into the hamper. She went to personal art room to find it all cleared out! "She ran downstairs bumping in Yaten again. Catelyn was so upset she couldn't even apologize but instead she yelled at the poor guy, "Why the hell do you keep bumping into me? Are you waiting for me to go down or up the stairs so you could bump into me?" She was trying to catch her breath now. Taking in deep breaths. Michiru heard all the commotion and she decided to see what was going on. "Catelyn, Yaten, what's going on?" Yaten stood there with a blank expression. Catelyn just blurted everything out. "This guy whoever he is keeps running into me, all my art is gone and I am just so stressed out!" Michiru said with her most calm voice and trying to sooth Catelyn down, "This guy is Yaten, he is a very nice guy and your art is just moved to your closet because Yaten needed that room. Don't worry we all had to give up our rooms." Catelyn just ran back upstairs and almost broke the door slamming it so hard. She lay on her bed just breathing. And trying to calm down. She grabbed her unopened package Queen Serenity had left for her. Catelyn didn't want to open it, afraid what was going to be in it.  
  
She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" Catelyn said. It was Yaten. Perfect timing! Catelyn didn't get annoyed with it though, she was just sketching as always. "Um.. Your name is Catelyn right? Well I'm Yaten and I just wanted to say sorry about before. Um. guess I won't be bothering you now." Yaten said, pretending he was talking to a wall, he thought Catelyn wouldn't be listening anyway. but she did, "Yeah well I'm sorry too. I am just so stressed. I wanted to say thank you to the sailor senshi that saved me but it made me look so young and defenseless. I wanted to be able to protect myself and not have someone protect me but I am grateful for the one who saved me. Anyways what school do you go to?" It was like finally before Catelyn put down her pencil to listen. As Yaten went on answering her question, "Well I go to Crossroads. And not to upset you even more because of my reputation already with you but I'm Sailor Star Healer and I was the one who saved you." ~Big Shock to Catelyn~ "What? Aren't Sailor Senshi supposed to be girls and not guys? And I go to Crossroads too."  
  
Setsuna knocked on the door, "Seems like you two have a lot in common." Setsuna explained everything about the past to Catelyn. And she understood. She didn't think Yaten was such a bad person anymore. They had talked for a long time. It was getting late and it was time for dinner. The Starlights were staying at Haruka's house and S.L went back to the future. 7 was too many people living in one house thought Michi but she went with Haruka's plan. By the time it was 11:30, everyone went home. Setsuna had gone out with Taiki to buy some stuff at the Market and Seiya was writing up new songs. Haruka and Michiru had gone up to sleep and Catelyn was just practicing the piano. She really sucked at it. Yaten was just watching T.V but he was annoyed with the bad notes she played.  
  
Yaten, a professional at the keyboard had wanted to teach her how to play but she gave up too fast to even let him approach her. She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. Then she went back down stairs and started to watch T.V. Setsuna and Taiki had came home by then. "Catelyn, this is for you!" Setsuna said handing her a small jar of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a spoon. Catelyn patted on the seat next to her signaling Setsuna to sit down. "Thanks Sets, so what's Taiki like? You guys look happy together? But he's a little young for you right." Catelyn said in her naughty voice. Setsuna looked a little pissed but she didn't get annoyed. "Catelyn, of course me and Taiki have nothing going on. Why would you think that. Its just that we wanted to go to the market to get you some ice cream."  
  
Catelyn's mouth was full of ice cream so she didn't say anything. Just then Haruka walks down the stairs. "Where's my ice cream?" She asks. Catelyn hold onto the ice cream like she wasn't going to share, "It's only for me! None for you! Couldn't sleep?" Haruka laughed. He took the spoon and bucket from Catelyn and started eating. She stuck her tongue out at Catelyn, "Ha Ha Ha! Michiru is sleeping but I didn't feel like sleeping and since everyone else isn't, I decided to come down and join the fun." Haruka said stuffing the ice cream down her throat. Catelyn just looked at her laughing. Haruka had chocolate ice cream all over her mouth. Seiya finally left his music and came to sit down next to Catelyn. "Hi, I'm Seiya, as you should already know. What's up? I hear you're the newest Sailor Senshi!" Seiya winked at Catelyn but Catelyn didn't really notice. "Oh yeah, I'm Catelyn, I'm the youngest and newest senshi. Also know as Sailor Black or Princess of Darkness."  
  
The rest of the night they just talked and talked till everyone fell asleep on the couch and tables.  
  
In the morning Catelyn woke up to the smell of pancakes. She goes to the bathroom and washes up. When she comes outside, Everyone is still asleep except for Yaten and Seiya. They were in the kitchen making food. Catelyn decided to go back to sleep but someone caught up with her. "Morning Catelyn!", Seiya whispered, "Want to join us for breakfast? We made enough pancakes!" Catelyn smiled back at him, "Sure!"  
  
When Catelyn finished up her food, Yaten just grabbed her plate and brought it to the kitchen without any notice. Catelyn said thanks to Seiya and she went upstairs and changed into a jogging suit. "See ya later, I'll be back soon!" Then Catelyn zoomed out of the house.  
  
After a while of jogging she went into a café. Little did she know the Amazoness Quartet had disguised themselves as waitresses to plot revenge on the Sailor Senshi for killing the Amazon Trio!  
  
Till next time on 'Were Back!' 


End file.
